That Which Lies Ahead
by Aleanbh
Summary: An attempt at a well-deserved farewell for Fischer. Set somewhere between 'Blue Bird' and 'Nothing But Blue Skies'. Jane x Lisbon, team.


**AN:** _My attempt to give Fischer the farewell she deserved. I've used a few details from 'Blue Bird' and 'Nothing But Blue Skies' to try and set this somewhere between the two episodes and keep it within the canon of the show, so please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

* * *

She had already been toying with the idea of moving closer to home even before her mother had had the stroke. Time was pushing on, as she was always aware, and besides, she missed her family. She'd been away long enough, had been putting her career to the fore for long enough. She wouldn't be giving everything up, and she had good experience on which she could begin building again in a new city. And besides, Seattle was nice, with good opportunities for someone with her experience and expertise. This could be good, but until news of her mother's illness had reached her, that's all it had remained; a notion, an idea residing on the long finger.

Afterward it quickly becomes clear this will no longer be a notion, but a new reality for her. She's okay with it, she is. She has always been one to enjoy a challenge – hadn't she proved that with Jane, she thinks to herself. It will be the people she will miss, the comrades, the friends.

It will be very hard to leave – it would be easier to be disgraced, kicked out, she thinks. At least then there would be no sense of choice in the matter. With the stunts they've pulled together, she reckons, she's lucky that that isn't so.

She'll be fine. Her mind drifts to her first meeting with Lisbon. Lisbon, who had been disgraced so many times simply by association with Jane. Lisbon who had paid the ultimate price so many times. Lisbon who had gone from high to low; who had been left with nothing after Red John's demise. It occurs to her that it is only now can she fully appreciate, for the first time, maybe, what her friend had sacrificed; what she herself is sacrificing now. And Lisbon had been boss, the head of her unit at the CBI, and while she had secured a good job here with the FBI, she surely would still miss the control and responsibility that came with such a role of leadership as she had held at the CBI. She had given it all up, had done so for Jane. As Fischer now is doing for her mother. To be honest, she can't imagine doing it for anyone else. It lets her know how much had been between Lisbon and Jane, even back then, that Lisbon had done that for him, after all he had put her through, from the stories she's heard; that after it all, she had still been there for him. The thought makes Fischer smile. Jane and Lisbon: she would likely never know their full story, never could, with all that had gone between them, but she knows enough to know the truth.

She walks through their office space, past Lisbon's desk to sit on Jane's couch, the one he'd fought her so hard for. Both couch and desk lie empty for now, their occupants not here at present, on leave after the victorious disaster of the last case they'd worked. Wasn't it always the way, Fischer thinks to herself, smoothing out the leather of the couch beneath her hands. Two very special people, a law onto themselves, the like never seen by the F.B.I. before, and their absence noticeable. They've not been here that awfully long but still this place seems unimaginable without them. They still had so much good still left to do and Fischer feels the strained pangs of jealousy as she thinks of all that still lies before her team here. Without her. Amongst themselves and with whoever will fill her place on their team, the lucky soul. They'll have years of crazed madness ahead of them, whoever they will be, with a great team around them, supporting them each step of the way, if they can manage to keep their wits about them with Jane around the place.

Fischer looks around the office, the place where she has lived every day of the last years of her working life. A good place. But everything changes, and nothing lasts.

Maybe this would mark the beginning of a time of change for them all. Dennis has mentioned something – barely – about his wife, and the whisper of a promotion for her in Washington. If it came to anything, he'd be gone too. Fischer's not stupid. She could be missing out on the promotion of a lifetime here. Who'd get Abbott's role then, if not her? Cho would be her guess, and well deserved. Lisbon had been his senior back in California, she knew, but he had that couple of year's more experience here than she. He would work well as a leader, Fischer knew, he had years of experience with Jane, which counted for a lot, and a strong upheld and mutual understanding with Lisbon. Respect on all sides. He would be good.

All up in the air, of course, Abbott had made it clear, implying that it was still far too early to even think of saying it to anyone. It was just a notion at this stage. But he'd said it to her. They'd been working together a long while now, and they worked well. Her farewell to him had been hard, done this morning as he's been out of the office this afternoon, but she'd struggled through. He had been sincere in wishing her all of the very best, had made her promise to keep in touch, something she had been delighted to agree to. They'd gotten through a lot together in their years of working alongside one another, had seen it all. She would miss him most of all. They were good together, understood each other, trusted each other.

Truth be told she'd been a little jealous of the attention garnered by Jane and through him, Lisbon, when they'd first arrived here, hadn't wanted to trust their unconventional ways. It had been Abbott and herself then, up against Jane and Lisbon, with Cho stuck firmly between them, somewhere in the middle. They'd never dare test which way his loyalty lay; they had their suspicions they were uneasy to confirm. Fischer didn't blame them. There was history there, history she could spend her life trying to catch up on and never succeed. But she had been part of it, for a little while at least. And it had been unexpectedly wonderful. Good work and great memories she was sure she would treasure. Jane had come to her as a mission, and had thrown all previous concepts of law enforcement clean out the window. She was very glad he had.

She'd thought Lisbon would be going too, moving on to Washington D.C. – a notion that had soothed her apprehension – with both of them leaving she'd felt a sense of moving on, as with the end of a school year, and she'd found a new confidence had come with that same thought.

When the Greta Du Jario case comes around, she is afraid the others might have caught on to her secret then, Abbott announcing that _all_ transfer requests were temporarily cancelled instead of taking Lisbon aside as he surely would have done if it were she alone affected. But she has heard no whispers since, as far as she can tell no one suspects a thing. Better that way, she thinks, but she's running out of time. They will have to know. Abbott knows, and she tells Wylie, but she can't bring herself to tell the others, for then it will be real, and although at this stage she is now almost looking forward to going home, she still cannot face the reality of her goodbyes.

In the end, when it comes to it, Lisbon does not go. As she hears the news, it occurs to Fischer immediately that she must know why. She thinks she might always have all along. Although it is unexpected, Fischer finds that she is not wholly surprised by this development. She'd had her suspicions, as had they all, suspicions she had made clear. And she had been right. Perhaps Jane has been rubbing off on her, it occurs to her with a small smile, although she is sad. There will be no time to see Lisbon to say their goodbyes.

She takes a card from her desk, scribbles a few words for Lisbon and closes the envelope, pauses thoughtfully, presses the seal of the envelope down firmly, willing her good wishes to a now dear friend to turn true.

"Wylie, will you see that Lisbon gets this?" She hands him the envelope. He looks at it, thoughtfully, and then back up to her.

"So she's really staying. And you're really going. _Really_?"

"Really, really," she smiles. And then her throat is threatening to choke up a little as the reality of what she is saying begins to hit home, so she gets back to herself, business like at all costs. She clears her throat, shakes her head a little. "So you might be a little short-staffed for a while. I presume my – replacement – will be here soon, though, no need to worry."

Wylie leans back in his chair, a little too comfortable. Perhaps he senses the change in tone, knows he must keep this light-hearted for her sake. "So," he shrugs. "Looks like I won't be the newbie for much longer." A cocky smile graces his face.

Without missing a beat Fischer leans forward, playing to him, swats his arm with her hand. "No," she smiles sweetly. "You'll _always_ be the newbie to me."

He laughs then, stands to meet her. They meet at the corner of his desk and she puts her arms briefly around him. "Bye, Agent Wylie," she says, hand to her forehead in mock salute.

He nods, and his smile is warm. "Fischer."

She becomes aware of a quiet presence behind her, and looking in the reflection of the window beyond Wylie's desk, she sees that it is Cho. That, and she notices Wylie has sat up a little straighter. So Jane has been rubbing off on her, after all.

"You mind yourself, okay?" she says then to Wylie, pretending to be unaware of the new presence in their conversation. "Mind yourself with those Sacramento CBI ones. A mad crowd, from what I've heard."

Wylie smiles again, looking behind her. "Will do."

"Oh, hey, Cho, didn't see you there," Fischer says sweetly then, turning in mock surprise to him, innocence dripping off her smile.

He does not smile.

"A word?"

She nods, grimaces at Wylie and follows him away from Wylie's desk to a quiet corner. He turns on her, dropping his folded arms and letting them fall away to his sides.

He goes to speak but she holds up a finger to stop him.

"Yes. I'm leaving. I'm sorry."

"You didn't say."

"No, I didn't. Sorry."

He shrugs. "Why?"

She shakes her head. "Don't know. Didn't want the fuss, I suppose."

He looks at her.

"Okay."

She nearly laughs. "That's it?"

He nods. "Sure. I get it."

She smiles. "Good."

She tells him about the circumstances, her plans for the move to Seattle. He wishes her the best, says he'll be sorry to see her go.

To his credit he doesn't resist her embrace when it comes, just pats her back methodically, and she can imagine him biding his time, waiting patiently for her hug to be over. She almost laughs but then she remembers that she's leaving and that this is goodbye. She pulls back after a few moments, forces a smile.

"Hit me up, okay? If you're ever down Seattle way."

"Will do," he says and there's not much left to do now. She nods.

"I really enjoyed working with you, Fischer. Thank you," he says suddenly and she is very touched.

"Same here, Cho. Thanks for everything."

She leaves the office, satisfied, and is taken aback to see Jane ahead of her.

"Fischer." He is walking toward her.

"Jane?"

"Hi," he says.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on leave-" she tilts her head at him, "-something about violating aircraft regulations...?" She trails off with a knowing look at him.

"Ah yes," he says, looking back at her as though he is trying to figure her out. "Just in for some forms - trying to keep my job. You know – the usual." He looks at her, one eyebrow raised, and as his mouth falls open, she sees the penny drop. He averts his eyes.

"Who told you?" She asks. He looks back up to her, a knowing look across his face.

"Of course," she sighs, but she smiles. She should have seen it coming. "You figured it out all by yourself."

"I know nothing if you don't want me to," he says.

She nods, thoughtfully. "Thanks, Jane. But no, it's fine. I won't see Lisbon, though, and I'm sorry about that. I've left word for her, which will have to do."

She looks at him. "Maybe," she pauses, "maybe don't say it to her. I mean- if she asks, by all means do, but – oh, I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"It's fine, Fischer; she'll understand," he says. "I'll explain after she gets your message."

"Perfect," she says. "Thanks."

"So where to?" he asks.

"Seattle. Moving homewards," she says. "Look after the parents, you know? Hopefully juggle in the Seattle branch of the FBI too."

He nods. "They'll be lucky to have you."

"Hopefully," she says, shrugging. "Just something that has to be done. But I'm happy to go. Think it's time, you know?" She tilts her head toward him, a knowing smile on her lips. "I've spent too long running away from the truth, I think."

He hangs his head back, and smiles. "You've heard, so," he says.

Fischer shrugs, and she can't keep the smile off her face. "Ah, I figured something was up." She's been teasing him, but looks at him sincerely now, nods. "I'm really glad you two figured it out. It was a long time coming."

Jane is smiling at her, and she can see real happiness in him, more so than ever before. "Thanks for making me come back, Kim," he says.

She smiles broadly, she can't help herself.

"I'll always be thankful to you for that. None of this would have happened without you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Patrick." She looks up at him, daring herself to speak the words. She'll walk out these doors today and not come back; nothing to lose. She might as well just say it. "I'm very glad you're happy, Jane," she says, and hugs him tightly, tears threatening to show themselves. "You deserve it. The two of you – just, be as happy as you can."

"And you, Kim," he says. "Be well," he says as he begins to walk away, still calling to her over his shoulder. "Give them hell out there, okay?"

She nods. "That's the plan," she smiles.

She watches him go, so glad he has found peace, and realises that by leaving her for home, it's time for her to do the same.

Her desk has been cleared out, its contents stowed away in her car. All goodbyes have been said. There is nothing to do but to go, so she does. She takes a long look around this place which has been a second home, gives a few last waves to those around her and makes her way over to the elevator. Steadying herself, she alone gets in when it arrives, and she presses the ground floor button. With a satisfying sense of finality, she watches the scene of her most recent years close behind the elevator's doors, and waits for them to open on next phase of her life. She hopes that that which lies ahead of her will be just as good.


End file.
